


Blinded By the Light

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Tina tries to assuage her guilt over losing Credence by putting her efforts into finding Graves...the real Graves.Luckily, she's got help, and won't have to go it alone. [post-movie ficlet]





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me your neighborhood sinner with a bit of canonical wishing and hoping. and i'm frankly aboard the ship whatever but tina/newt are brotp for me personally hope thats ok.
> 
> i love the President Picquery even if she was a little annoying by ignoring tina's legit concerns and if only she'd listened....augh;iohjgo;aijshil ANyway. have some angst.

“Tina, I don’t want to hurt you, but you’re in my way.”

Tina didn’t shrink away or even wince as Graves cast another spell at her, and she blocked it swiftly with a wordless Protego, she wasn’t going to let him get away that easily.

“Graves, what _have you done?_ ”

The next thing she knew, there was an abandoned car flying over head, and she truly had to duck and take her eyes off of Graves.

She heard the faint pop beyond the crashing of the car, and she swore under her breath.

He’d disapparated away in the split second she’d been distracted. Now she had no idea where he was.

Until Newt came along, as if out of nowhere, and ran for her, hand outstretched,

“He’s following the Obscurus!”

She didn’t have time ask what he meant by that.

They disapparated together and ended up on a rooftop, and as Tina looked around, gathering her bearings, she noticed the dark cloud seemingly streaked with red sparks as it rushed overhead, before smashing through a building in front of them, nearly ripping it in half.

“There! C’mon.”

Newt took off at once, not waiting for her, and Tina sighed, before following him separately.

The Obscurus seemed to be heading for the Station, and from there, it could be headed anywhere.

*

Standing in the wreckage of the Station, Tina was still having a difficult time catching her breath, and the strange things that had been happening in the last few days were finally starting to make sense.

Even before she’d run into Newt and his suitcase of mayhem, she’d sensed something was wrong, different, in MCUSA, and Graves had not been himself. Maybe even for several months now, or longer, or less. Had he been himself when he agreed to her request the day she’d been relieved of her Auror status?

The fact that he had been trying to save Credence spoke to the fact that he either knew from the original Graves what she’d asked of him, or that he’d stolen the memories and used that established connection to influence and attempt to control the boy.

How could she have been so blind?

Had he been himself when he’d saved her life before that?

Later, once back in the now empty office of the President, Tina spoke up,

“We must find out if his neighbors know anything, if anyone’s seen anything out of place. They must be able to come forward without fear of being persecuted.”

President Picquery sighed, looking incredibly tired and no doubt feeling the weight of the stress and the havoc that had New York had been under for the dark days on her shoulders,

“You’re right. I know him well, or at least, I thought I did… But an Auror like Percival wouldn’t just go down without a fight. If something happened, there’s no way all the witnesses would have been caught. _He_ ’s not all powerful, though his followers believe otherwise.”

She nodded to where the Aurors had taken Grindelwald, and Tina felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the memory of seeing Graves’ face melt away into the famed dark wizards.

“He sentenced us to death. Me and Newt. Without even a trial, and the guards went along with it…”

Tina trailed off, still feeling a chill over her, as if she could still feel the acid threatening to burn through her shoes and to her skin.

Picquery clicked her tongue and shook her head,

“They must have been imperiused, there is no way that should have been allowed to happen otherwise. Tina, I’m very sorry for that. That you had to be placed in that dangerous of a situation. I’ll be reinstating you as soon as I can get the paperwork processed, and you may take the next week off, paid leave, with my full permission. See that your English friend finds his way home, before anymore chaos happens on my watch.”

Tina nodded at once, and thought she might have seen something less than the hard ice usually in the President’s eye, before she turned, and quickly exited the room.

*

“It’s just not fair. I can’t believe he’s gotta go back to just working in that horribly dull place, putting cans together all day until he can’t feel his feet and his hands are aching…just criminal!”

Queenie was saying, a mindless sort of babbly rant she frequently indulged in while Tina was around to hear it, after all, she was the only one who was able to tune it out best.

But that caught her ear, and she turned to her sister, speaking before the blonde could pluck the words from her mind,

“It’s all right. Newt’s taken care of him. Jacob won’t be going back to that life. He’s going to be able to open the bakery, like he’s always wanted.”

Queenie spun around, her wand in midair, as the cups she’d been pouring tea into fell to the ground and shattered, but judging by the beaming on her beautiful face, clearly it didn’t even matter.

“Are you sure? You know this? You aren’t joking with me?”

Tina shook her head,

“You know me, you can see, it’s already been done. Before Newt left New York, he gave Jacob a present.”

Queenie paused, only a moment, as she figured out exactly what it must have been and she smirked,

“Well, I guess I will be out of a job once his bakery gets up and running. I can’t wait to go pay him a visit.”

Tina looked at her sharply, and she knew her sister was already seeing what she’d caution her.

“I know, I know. I’ll be careful. I promise.”

Tina inhaled sharply,

“You know, sometimes I feel as if we’ve reversed roles. Used to be you were raising me despite being the youngest and taking care of me. Now I feel like I’m playing mother.”

Queenie halted her wand, mid wave as she was _reparo_ -ing the shattered cups, and came over to give Tina a brief but tight hug.

“I know. It’ll be okay.”

Tina wasn’t sure yet, and she wouldn’t be sure until Graves was found.

She just hoped he was alive.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> also look at me referring to another of my fics in universe how meta


End file.
